Red Cherry Blossom
by KaciePie
Summary: "I want you in my bed." He said "Say what!" She ask. "I want you in my bed asleep right now." He told her before locking her in his room.


Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between Kallou and I. This is her story idea but she wanted me to post it to my account.

* * *

><p><p>

His eyes glare at her ill form. As she walk pass him down the hall. Her pink hair sway to the side as she fix her mask. Her coughs cover by it. Before she could get to far he sighed "Sakura-san please refrain from wondering the halls and Suna while you're sick. I don't wish for my people and my self to end up in bed when they are needed else where." His body was still facing away from hers. Waiting for her reply.

She had to cough before she gave her reply. "I understand Gaara-san." After thinking about what he had said; he was right after all. She was a medial ninja and she knew she should be in bed trying to get better. But she also didn't like work to be push aside. She would just have to lay in bed for a few hours then get to work.

Gaara was busy writing out a form when he saw the red and pink ninja walk by his office carrying papers. His sigh didn't go unnoticed by his fan crazy pupil. "What's wrong Gaara-kun?" She ask.

"I'll be right back. In the mean time, if anyone comes looking for me tell them I'll be back soon." He push his chair back and stood up before sand swirl around him and he ended up infront of the leaf ninja. Her sight cover by the papers as she was about to walk into him he stop her. "Sakura I told you to get in to bed." His eye brows or where they would be if he had them was pull together as he glare straight at her.

Sakura was startled at first but she calmed herself down. "I have work to do." She looked at her papers. "I'm sorry Gaara-san but I need to finish what I am doing."

"Papers aren't going to move any time soon. Go back to bed or I'll put you in bed." His voice was serious but Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit before coughing.

"If I don't get them done now they will only stack up for the next person or be left for me when you will actually let me do them." She didn't want to argue with him but nor did she want to stay in bed all day.

He walk closer to her before stopping in front of her his sand coming out of the gourd and taking the papers from her and setting them aside. Her protest with unnoticed by him before he grab her wrist and pulled her close to him. Her green eyes widened by the act before sand engulfed them and disappear into a new room. "It seems to me the only way for you to stay in bed is to be in my bed. Here there are no windows nor doors. You'll be in here until I come back to check on you. The walls are reinverse with a special stone so you can't punch your way out." Taking a step back he disappear once again. This time leaving some sand behind unnoticed by the pink hair kunoichi.

The pinkette was far from happy. "He suspects me to just lay in bed all day doesn't he." She was not happy. Most of her days were filled with work or some form of training so being forced to stay in bed was not how she wanted to spend today. She started to cough again. "I guess I shouldn't get so worked up." She sat on the bed. "What am I going to do now?"

Once he was back in his office he used what ever sand he left in the room to do his third eye technique. His eye keeping hidden away from her own eyes. He would make sure she would stay in there. As soon as he saw her just sitting on his bed he smile a bit before going back to work. Happy that his way was working.

She looked at the mirror in the corner of the room. Wait had she seen that correctly? She looked at it again. Gaara was spying on her. He didn't trust her to stay in bed so he thought he could just spy on her. Okay well she wouldn't actually stay in bed but he didn't need to know that. A planned hatched in her head. She stood up and went over to his closet. She opened it up and started going through his things.

Even with his one eye close the whole time he could still see what he was doing and her, but as soon as he saw her going through his things that when both eyes flew open and wide before disappearing from his office. Leaving a confuse sand ninja pupil there.

She thought she would have some fun and mess with him. Normally she wouldn't do this but she blame the fever. Speaking of fevers it was making her hot and her cloths didn't really help bring it down. Without even thinking she started to undress. Her mouth pulled into a frown when she notice the sweat that drenched them. "Ew." She turn back around and slip on one of Gaara's shirts. Flattening it out as best as she could. "Well at least it covers most of it." She said turning around and looking in the mirror hanging form the closet door. "Damn it if I pull one side down the other comes right back up."

As soon as he got into the room he nearly choke on his words. "Ha-har-haruno?" He took a step back surprise to see her in only his shirt. Wasn't doing any good at covering anything since they were the same height.

She spun around. "Gaara-san." She tried to pull the shirt down to cover herself more. "What are you doing in here?"

His eyes darted from her and to the closet door trying to not look at her but then he got a full view with the help of the mirror. Before he slam ring eyes close. "This is my room." He said trying not to look.

She looked at him. "I know that. I thought you wanted me to rest and you coming in here is disrupting that."

"I only came here to.,.."He trail off_ 'If I tell her I was spying on her then she might get the wrong idea I must word this carefully.'_ He open his eyes big mistake they went right back to the mirror. "I was watching you undress and came here..." Was blurted from his mouth as his eyes were glue to the mirror_. 'Wait no that's not what I meant!'_ His thoughts went unheard.

Her face which was already slightly pink from the fever turned a brighter shade of pink. "You were watching me undress?" Well that was not what she suspected to come from his mouth.

"I no! I meant to say I was watching you going through my clothes and came here before you undress and got into my shirt." He was looking down at the floor now. Cause any where else he would just see her. And he wasn't about to have perv added to his titles.

She couldn't help but smile. He was trying to avoid looking at her. "Well I am clearly no longer doing that so I think you could leave now."

"Yes I will leave now. Just don't go through my things." He turn around and let the sand take him back to his office. Once there he sighed as he flop down in his seat. Opening one eye to see Matsuri looking at him oddly. "What."

"Gaara I told you now that you don't have the demon in you no more you can't go about walking around sick." His eyes snap to his older sister who was standing on his other side leaning against his desk. "Sick?" His mind went back to the pink hair ninja. His face turning even redder. "I'm not s-sick." He got up about to take a step to her when she came over and push him back down. "Oh no you don't you're going to bed and staying there.

Sakura throat was itching from all the coughing she had been doing and after a while it got annoying. She got up and look for a bathroom, finding one she walk in and got her some water.

Before the Kazekage could protest against his oldest sibling wind swirl around them and they came into his room.

"Now I'm putting a seal on this room until you get some rest. Then I'll let you out." She said taking a step back and doing the hand signs before leaving. Gaara frustrated about his sister try to leave the room but found out she wasn't bluffing. "Damn it." He look in the mirror noting that his face was a bit red. 'She mistook my blush for a fever.' He sighed.

When Sakura walked out of the bathroom she saw that Gaara was back. "What are you doing here?" Was he spying on her again?

He didn't want to tell about what had happen moments ago, "I have no more work so I am here to make sure you stay in my bed so that you may get better and come back to work." He said arm cross and facing away from her.

She looked at him. "So you don't trust me." _'Wow someone has some trust issues.'_

"I didn't say that nor is it true. I just don't want everyone catching a cold."

"But wouldn't you being here make you susceptible to catching the cold?"

"I don't get sick." He lied.

"Everyone gets sick sooner or later."

"I haven't nor I will." He was trying to cut things short so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Are you still in my clothes?"

Sakura looked down at herself. "My clothes were all sweaty so yes I'm still in yours."

"Fine then get into my bed stay under the covers."

She went over to the bed."Might as well." She said to herself. Climbing in the bed she looked back over at Gaara. "Happy?"

"Very." He went over to the other side of the bed and sat in it. Facing the wall infront of him. "Sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Why was he always trying to get her to sleep. She was the medic right?

As if he could read her mind he spoke. "Fall asleep so that you can get better faster so that you'll be back helping my people get better."

She was quite._ 'He wants his people healthy and safe.'_ A smile came to her face. "Fine I'll go to sleep." She whisper the last part. "Or try too." She turn to the side and close her eyes. Before long she found her self in a dream.

_It was sunny and so bright. As far as she could see the sand cover the land. Her pink locks swaying around her face as she finally found a something in the distances. A red dot. She ran towards it. Upon finding the person looking up at her. "Gaara?" She look down at the younger version of him. GET AWAY!" He scream sand covering most of him in his sand sphere. Only visible part was his eyes._

_"Gaara?" She reached out to him. "It me Naruto's friends. Sakura." Sand whip at her hand and she brought it back. Small cuts line her pale hand. "Wait Gaara is the same age as me, this is a dream." She took a step back before turning around and walking away. Not to far away the sand felled. "You're just like the rest you'll only betray me in the end and...leave me..." She stop. "I'm not leaving you Gaara I'm leaving this dream." _

As good timing could ever be she woke up and look over to the red head's form. "Gaara..." She moved closer to him and notice his breathing was even as he sat up asleep. She gave a small smile and used her chakra to help get him lied down. "Who would have known it, Gaara's a heavy sleeper." She moved his hair out of his eyes tracing her finger up to the Kanji sign on his forehead. "Love".

* * *

>R&amp;R<p><p> 


End file.
